


Scene Study

by Fabrisse



Category: Glee
Genre: Bushwick, F/M, NYADA, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana helps Kurt work on scene for an acting class.  Kissing is involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scene Study

**Author's Note:**

> It was great to see another class at NYADA. I’m also happy that Santana is now paying rent in Bushwick.

Kurt came home to find Santana dancing around the living room to one of his _Sweating to the Oldies_ discs. He joined her for “Shake your Booty,” and she grinned at him and hit stop when the song was over.

Kurt said, “Don’t let me distract you.”

“Nah, I just put it on to let off some steam before work. Some of the guys think they can touch as well as look, and if I don’t exhaust myself a little, I might break their fingers and lose my job.”

Kurt smiled and said, “Can’t have that. It’s nice having your share of the rent.” He poured her some of the herbal tea he used to replace electrolytes and a glass of peppermint tea for himself. He opened the freezer and eyed the Rice Dream mint patties.

Santana said, “Look, Babygay, just tell me what’s wrong and I’ll make fun of you mercilessly until we figure out how to fix it.”

“Really?” Kurt said, “I don’t know what’s more depressing, that you can tell I’m preoccupied or that your offer sounds appealing.”

“C’mon. You know you love me.”

Kurt raised an eyebrow and then tossed her a mint patty. “It’s acting class.”

“Did they finally give you a new monologue? Because if I have to hear that thing one more time, I may have to come to your school and hurt someone.”

Kurt sighed. “At this point, I’d hand you the weapon. No. This is a dialogue. It includes a kiss, and the teacher pointed out that in a class of twenty all but three of the girls are straight and only five of the guys are.”

Santana smirked. “Give me ten minutes in that class, and I’ll move the odds around.”

Kurt thought for a minute. “Are you planning to turn more of the boys straight or more of the women gay?”

She shrugged. “Either. Both. Anyway, why are you freaking out about kissing some straight girl? Unless the school finances the scholarships by making pornos and you’re afraid you’ll have to perform in them.”

“What is it like in your mind?” Kurt took a bite of his ice cream. “No, it’s more… the teacher gave a big song and dance – and for once I don’t mean that literally – about the boys needing to project masculinity and conform to heterosexual conventions appropriate to the timeframe of the plays, et cetera. I swear he didn’t take his eyes off me. I know he’s gay. I know he played more cops and macho lovers in his career than I’ll ever hope to, and he’s right about needing that in my arsenal as an actor. But… it’s two things.”

After the pause continued for awhile, Santana said, softly, “Two things?”

“I’m a man. Guy. Boy. Whatever. I’m not trans like Unique. I’m not even a drag queen type.”

Santana said, “You’re still a queeny gay whether you put on the wigs and lipstick or not. So what? It’s part of the Hummel package. Speaking of which, I’ve checked yours out in those tight pants, and no one doubts that you’re a boy – a very big boy, unless you’re hiding extra socks in there.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to be disturbed by that. I’m going to take it as a compliment.”

“You totally should. So the guy thing is one issue…”

“No, that was more just a preface,” Kurt said. “The first thing is I’m nervous about the actual kissing on stage stuff. This week, we’re in assigned pairs, and I ended up with one of the very few people at the school who thinks gay is evil and wrong as my partner. In two weeks, he’s just going to pull names out of a hat and we’ll have to do the dialogue with whomever we’re paired with. And I’m not thrilled about randomly kissing anyone, but it just doesn’t feel safe with the straight guys.”

Santana said, “Are any of them in the ‘gay is evil and wrong’ camp? Because I will totally go there and happen to them.”

“No. They’re mostly really cool.”

“So is it experience? The only people you’ve kissed are Blaine and Brittany?”

Kurt focused on her. “And Adam. You know, my boyfriend?”

“And Karofsky,” Santana said. “You and Adam make the beast with two backs yet?”

“God! I knew it was a mistake to talk to you. It’s just… I thought you’d be a better choice than Rachel.”

“Which I am. You and Adam? And I’m asking because of the assignment. I don’t want to know anything more about his sex life than I do about a Care Bear’s.”

Kurt slapped a hand down on the table. “Stop making fun of him.”

“First of all, anger made your voice a little deeper. You might want to use that for your scene.”

Kurt blinked and said, “Thanks.”

“Next, I made fun of Blaine, and you didn’t stop me. You trusted him to handle it or you got back in my face, not like right now, but more like equals. I think you’re afraid if you listen to me, you’ll see that Adam’s sweet and fluffy and absolutely right for some guy who isn’t you.”

“You really think he’s sweeter and fluffier than Blaine?”

Santana said, “The first time I met Blaine he was trying to push Karofsky around. I can’t see Britboy doing something like that.”

“I was so frightened for Blaine that night. I didn’t know about the Sadie Hawkins dance or I’d’ve been terrified.”

“Look, I want you and your pocket Pikachu to get back together, but I know it might never happen. I just think you can do better than Adam.” She held up her hands placatingly. “Not because I think he’s evil or anything, but because you have enough passion that you could almost be Mexican, yourself. And I think you need someone who can match you passion for passion.” She put a hand on his shoulder. “So, tell me about your sex life.”

Kurt huffed a laugh and said, “We haven’t … fucked, but we’re beyond kissing. It’s nice. He’s nice.”

“Who sucks? Or is it still just hand jobs?”

He glared at her, but decided to answer. “No. We. I’ve gone down on him a couple of times, but I’m not comfortable when he tries to reciprocate.”

Santana hugged him. “Oh, sweetie. Auntie Snix has sucked that cock. It sucks. Bad phrasing. It’s awful. I promise I won’t say this again, but I think you should break up with him so that you can really be friends. You’re sleeping more intimately with a pillow named Bruce than with the guy you’re in a relationship with. Don’t use him, and don’t be used.”

Kurt said, “I’m not using him, and I don’t think he’s capable of using anybody.”

Santana nodded and pressed her lips together. “So, this big dialogue where everybody in your class gets to kiss you, want to practice it here?”

“What?”

“Brittany said you were the best ‘boy kisser’ in the school. I want to see if she’s right, and if she is, you’ll have nothing to worry about.”

“Except everyone thinking I’m too effeminate to play the lead.”

Santana said, “Where the fuck is some of this coming from? If you’d rather practice with Rachel, just say so.”

“Fuck no.”

“Wow, Hummel, I don’t think I’ve ever heard you swear before. Now I hear it twice in five minutes.”

Kurt said, “When I found out that they didn’t think I was masculine enough to play Tony in _West Side Story_ , I asked Rachel to help me out with a second audition. She laughed when I moved to kiss her.” He waved a hand. “I know Blaine was better for that part. Hell, now, I know to tailor my audition to the role more, but… not Rachel.”

“I still think you’d have been great as Riff or Action.”

“Thanks.” He swallowed some of his tea and handed her the sheet with the page of dialogue. “Let’s try it.”

“Is ‘A’ the girl or the boy?”

“Mister Gross just points at one of us and says ‘A’ or ‘B.’ The dialogue is designed to be bland, too.”

Santana said, “Well, they succeeded.”

Kurt continued, “He’ll also give us a mood or emotion or other through line for the scene.”

“All right. You play ‘A’ this time, and let’s try it as sweet. I know you can do sweet.”

They stood up and read the scene together and at the designated point, right after A’s line of “Don’t walk away,” Kurt put one hand on her jaw and leaned into a gentle kiss. They finished the scene, and Santana said, “All right. I can see why Brittany was hoping to sleep with you. I can’t tell you how many guys – and girls – panic and get aggressive with a first kiss and make you wonder if they’re trying to count your fillings.”

“Well, you said sweet and somehow that didn’t translate to shoving my tongue down your throat.”

Santana said, “Stay as ‘A’ and let’s try aggressive.”

This time, when he said, “Don’t walk away,” Kurt grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall to kiss her. It was a long kiss, and Santana reached up and pulled him back down into it when Kurt tried to end it.

“Wow,” she said when the scene was over. “If you ever decide to try it with girls, please put me at the top of the list. I’ll bet with a tongue like yours you’d be great at…”

“Don’t even say it, Santana. Not my team. And I thought I wasn’t yours?”

Santana laughed. “No, but I can be flexible, especially with all the dancing I’m doing.”

“Yeah, well…”

“Look at me, Kurt. Everyone was pretty sure you were gay, but – you know what? – if it turned out you were straight there isn’t a girl on the cheerleading team that wouldn’t have said yes to a date with you. Hell, half the girls in the school – _more_ than half – would have been thrilled to have a considerate guy with great fashion sense ask them out. And now that you’re not so baby-faced, you’re a pretty handsome guy – and I mean that as in masculine. So, run let’s run this crappy scene through again, seductively, and this time you play ‘B’ so that I can make the first move. This passive shit just ain’t my style.”

Kurt said, “Sure, we’ll run it again, seductively. No crotch grabbing.”

“Damn. You’re taking away my best move. A man will follow you anywhere if you play nice with his best friend.”

“And no grabbing Blaine’s crotch, either.”

Santana rolled her eyes.

“One day your face will freeze that way, young lady.” Kurt teased. “And frankly, any guy whose best relationship is with his penis is pretty pathetic.”

“Trust me, most guys _are_ pretty pathetic.” She looked at him. “All right, I want you, ‘A,’ to be reluctant at first.”

Kurt saluted her, and gave the first line of the dialogue. When Santana got to the line, “Don’t walk away,” she took his hand and kissed the fingertips, then his wrist. She walked closer and kissed his jaw, his cheek, and then hovered. Kurt turned and put his other hand behind her head and pulled her into a deep kiss before giving his next line.

When they finished the scene, Kurt said, “Thank you.”

“ _De nada_. One last thing, and then I promise I’ll drop it. You still call Blaine your best friend.”

Kurt nodded, and Santana backed off.

She broke the mood by saying, “Actually, there’s something you could do for me.”

“Mm hmm?”

“Tell me where you get your lip gloss? Seriously, they’re really soft but not sticky or anything.”

Kurt laughed. “Sure, just promise me you’ll get a different flavor so we don’t get them mixed up.”

“I make no promises. And knock that crazy anti-gay girl on her ass with your mad kissing skills, okay?”

Kurt patted her shoulder in passing as he started to clean up the table. “I will do my best. Who knows? Maybe the gay _is_ catching and she’ll be your next conquest.”

Santana said, “I like the way you think, Porcelain.”


End file.
